AnnaPolis: Back To The 'Burgh
by NaijaChiqa
Summary: Anna leaves the O.C... what's next?
1. Introduction

I own no OC characters. All the Pittsburgh characters (except Anna and her mother) are figments of my imagination.   
  
I do not read spoilers but from visiting forums I have inadvertently learned of Anna's imminent departure from the show. I avoid spoilers at all costs, so I do not know the reason and any similarity with the scripted OC storyline is a coincidence.  
  
This is my very first fanfic and I chose Anna to be a little different. I noticed that there are very few fanfics about her and all the ones I come across kind of paint her in a terrible light. This fic has very infrequent sightings of any of the other main characters because it's about Anna's life outside 'The OC.' So, if you are looking for a love story about Seth and Summer , Marissa and Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten, Caleb and Julie or Captain Oats and Seth's left hand, this is not the fic for you. If you however, are interested in something different, do keep reading. I am going to try to update as much as I can, that is if you do not boo me out of fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------  
  
"I'm all checked in now. We board in about 50 minutes," Anna said as she sat next to Marissa. "You guys can leave, you know? It's just more waiting. I wonder why my Mom insists on getting to the airport so early. It is so annoying."  
  
The gang erupted with refusals. "No, we'd love to stay," Marissa insisted.  
  
"Come on, we probably won't see you till the next Ice Age, so we'll stay," Seth contributed.  
  
"Yeah, it's no trouble at all," Ryan chirped in.  
  
"It's true, it's not like we have something better to do," Marissa smilingly added.  
  
"Yeah," was all Summer said.  
  
"Really, you guys, I feel bad for making you wait for so long." Anna pulled out her copy of 'Da Vinci code.' "See? I already anticipated this long wait because it happens every time, so I have a book to read. I won't be bored for too long."  
  
"O.K, why does it sound like you want us to leave?" Seth asked in mock-hurt.  
  
Anna only graciously rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright, stay, if you insist. It'll be nice to spend this last hour together."  
  
The truth was, it wouldn't have been nice. Anna had had enough of her Newport gang and frankly speaking, seeing them leave at that moment wouldn't have been too soon. Moving from freezing Pittsburgh to sunny California had been a dream come true -one she had not been disappointed with. Pretty people, beautiful clothing, great weather and the drama, oh how she loved the drama, had made her life interesting for the past few months. However, her parents had finally split so she had to shuttle back to Pittsburgh with her mother. Ordinarily, she'd have fought to stay with her Dad but the Seth situation had made staying in California seem less and less appealing.   
  
She looked at Seth and saw him smiling back at her, she politely smiled back, but not before she noticed that his left hand was gently caressing Summer's right leg. 'Seth and Summer,' she thought to herself. Her thing with Seth hadn't really been love. In fact, she was sure that she'd only developed feelings for him because of his being in love with the bitchy self involved Summer made him unavailable. And boy, were unavailable men sexy. Plus it didn't help that she hated self involved people. So, it was a combination of things that made her go after Seth Cohen... plus he was cute and funny, just the way she liked her men. But it wasn't a love thing. At least, that's what she'd been telling herself after she found out that he'd lost his virginity to Summer. Imagine that. She'd won the battle but lost the war. But she was okay with it now - her trip back home ensured that she no longer had to see these people anymore. She was sure she could manage it for 49 more minutes.  
  
They passed the time making small talk and gossiping about who did, what, when. When the boarding announcement was heard, they all hugged and said their goodbyes. Anna got on the plane and shortly after, looked out of her window as she left California behind.   
  
Five and a half hours later, Anna and her mother pulled out of baggage claim and joined the taxi-cab line.  
  
"Mom, why are we taking a cab? I thought Aunty Amy was picking us up," she inquired.  
  
"I figured that I'd be too tired to deal with all her questions so I decided that a cab was the preferred choice."  
  
"You could have asked Uncle Jonathan, he wouldn't have asked any questions," she pointed out.  
  
"Anna. Can you stop? We are taking a cab... it's a good thing your Dad hadn't yet sold the house," her Mom changed the subject. "Imagining moving in with Grandpa and Grandpa! I would have stayed married just to avoid that!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
The relationship between Anna's parents had always been less than desirable. Anna's father was a wealthy business man while her mother was a jet setting photographer. They had met and fallen in love on a plane and three months later, were married. Although they'd always loved her, her family wasn't big on communication.... actually, they'd never really learned to communicate because they rarely spent anytime together. Their jobs kept them apart and her, with numerous nannies, so Anna compensated by becoming an overachiever. Having spent most of her high school education at a top-rated boarding school, Harbor High was a new and fun experience she wholeheartedly welcomed.  
  
'Harbor High,' Anna thought. She had loved it there. It was great being the new girl in town so she relished every moment - she'd always loved been an outsider. She loved how she was able to express herself, no, more accurately, be her true self without any repercussions. No one knew who she was, so how could they judge? They certainly didn't know her past hence she was free to be herself. Wear what she wanted - yep, she was glad to get rid of her school uniform. The only thing she missed from Pittsburgh were her friends. It was nice hanging out with Marissa and the gang, but sometimes, they were just a little too intense. With her hometown friends, everything was chill and mellow. She especially missed her childhood best friend Matt. She really did love Matt in a totally platonic way. They'd shared their first kiss when they were both 8 but other than a drunken mistake the night before his 15th birthday, they'd been strictly friends.   
  
She giggled at the memory of that night. 'What was I thinking?' she asked herself. Matt was all wrong for her. She liked skinny, tall, dark guys like Seth. Matt on the other hand, was a blond, muscular tall jock. O.K maybe 'jock' was too strong a word for him because he was mainly a benchwarmer, but when he got the rare chance to be on the court, he played defense.   
  
------  
  
When the cab pulled into the driveway, she noticed that a few of her neighbors had gathered in her driveway to welcome them.  
  
"So much for a quiet arrival," she said to her mother. Her mom simply groaned.  
  
When they finally got out of the car, her mother said, "Alright Anna, chin up and smile. Let's give these people a show!"  
  
While hugging Mrs. Winston, from the corner of her eye, Anna saw Matt run towards her. She broke away from her hug and ran into his arms. After about a minute, "Oh my goodness, Anna, I thought you said you were going to grow back your hair."  
  
Anna laughed. "You don't see me for months and all you can comment on is my hair?"  
  
Matt laughed good naturedly, "You know we have lots to talk about but come on, grow back your hair! You know how much I love long hair," he protested.  
  
"I can see that," Anna replied, looking at the girl standing sheepishly next to him.  
  
"Oh," Matt said, finally remembering his manners. "This is my girlfriend Louise that I've been telling you about."  
  
Anna stretched out her hand to shake hers.  
  
"Oh, come on," she said in a Midwestern accent, "I feel like I already know you. Come on give me a hug!" she said enthusiastically.   
  
Anna did all she could to stop herself from rolling her eyes. What had the world turned into? It was hard enough that Seth had chosen Summer over her, but now her best friend in the world had to be dating her twin. Seriously, she wondered, what is so special about tiny shapely brunettes with beautiful faces? She was sure she didn't know a linear equation for a quadratic one.  
  
Her mother let all the guests in for drinks and after they'd all left, her mother looked at all the dirty glasses and sighed, "Honey, I guess were are officially back, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. We are back." 


	2. Chapter One

Thanks to the people that reviewed. I am very grateful. Hey, if you guys like it, review, so that I know and continue.  
  
I don't own 'The OC' or anything associated with it... hell, I've never even been to California.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door bell rang. "Anna, answer that!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Anna groaned and got off the couch. When they'd moved, they'd let the staff go and now, her mother talking about how they really didn't need a full time housekeeper or a cook, and how they'ld just hire a cleaning crew to come once a week. The move back was becoming less and less appealing because it seemed that in addition to the awful winters, she'd have to start doing her own laundry and cooking. Cooking? She missed Jean Pierre already, because Mom's scrambled eggs looked and tasted worse than soggy oatmeal.   
  
She looked through the peep hole and smiled. She hurriedly opened the door and screamed.  
  
"Hey! Oh my goodness! Amy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?" her redheaded friend asked. They embraced warmly before walking into the house.  
  
"Wow? How did you know I would be home? You should have called so that I could prepare."  
  
"Prepare?" Amy looked at her curiously.  
  
"I don't know... this is a surprise to me!" Anna exclaimed still beaming.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Your skin is glowing. California must agree with you."  
  
"Whatever, I guess so... I thought you'd left on your yearly European trip, because I called and didn't get an answer."  
  
"Yeah, my phone was off, but I got your message. Besides, we are going to Safari this year. But it's raining really heavily over there now, so we are going next month."  
  
"Oh, goody! I have no idea what my Mom and I are doing this Summer. Probably just try to get back into the groove of things then maybe a short trip to Rome. My aunt has planned a private tour of the Basillica so maybe we'll just go there and my Mom can take some pictures... I have no idea, yet."  
  
Amy observed her for a moment. "Stand up!" she ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Anna replied a little confused.  
  
"Come on, get up. I want to look at you."  
  
Anna laughed and did a little twirl. "Like what you see?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "You look great. Did you lose some weight?" Anna shook her head. "I think you did, even though I don't know where you could have lost it from. Skinny bitch."  
  
Anna laughed. "You are imagining things. Besides, I am not skinny, I am slim."  
  
"Whatever. But 'em, Anna can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing a tube top over your sweater?"  
  
Anna burst into laughter.  
  
"I am serious," Amy said in a stern voice. "What the hell did they do to you over there?"  
  
"Leave me alone, I like it. It's my style."  
  
"Well, you look like a fool. We have to go to the mall and get you back to wearing normal clothes again."  
  
"Hmmm... sounds like a good idea - not the making me look normal part, because I think my style is fabulous, but ehm, I feel like some shop therapy right now," Anna said earnestly.  
  
"Why? Is everything alright?" Amy asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I want to go shopping. Wanna come?"  
  
"Well, you know I am always up for spending..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Anna and Amy were walking around the mall when Amy stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Anna, you wouldn't believe who's in Tommy Hilfiger."  
  
"Hopefully, nobody I know because Hilfiger is so ewww,"  
  
Amy let out a cackle, "Ewww? I know you didn't just so 'ewww.'"  
  
Anna looked at her like she was crazy, "Ewww? Of course I didn't just say that."  
  
Amy was still laughing, "Yes you did. You just said 'ewww.' I feel like I am on an episode of 'Clueless.'" Amy kept on laughing. "Oh, my goodness, Anna just said 'ewww,' wait till I tell Brad," Amy said as she pulled out her cell phone.   
  
Brad was Amy's boyfriend. Brad was a cute but quiet sophomore Amy had been dating for over a year. Initially, Anna had been skeptical of their relationship because he was a year younger but after seeing them together, one could not deny that they were a perfect match. If things kept going the way they were, Anna was sure that they'd probably get married after college.  
  
Anna grabbed Amy's phone. Amy held on to it. For about thirty seconds, they were both tugging at the phone.   
  
"Anna! Stop it! Leave my phone alone!" Amy screamed, her voice filled with amusement.  
  
"Only if you promise to put it back!" Anna replied.  
  
Amy got into her fit of giggles again. "Anna, do you realize we both look crazy here? We are in the middle of the mall, fighting for a phone. Stop! We are sophisticated ladies, here."  
  
Anna let go of the phone and smiled. "Alright, you win." Amy smiled back and put her phone back. "So, what were you saying about Hilfiger?" Anna looked around. "Where's the store again?"  
  
Amy pointed to it.   
  
Anna peered in and didn't see anyone she recognized. "Who's there? I don't see anyone."  
  
Amy looked into the store. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong, 'cos he's not there anymore."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Forget about it. No one. Come on, let's go back to the salon, my nail appointment is in about 5 minutes."  
  
Amy and Anna spent the rest of the day getting facials, waxed and massaged. They emerged three hours later, refreshed and ready to do some more shopping.  
  
"Anna, I can't believe you won't let me get you an appointment with Delucci to get your roots done," Amy complained.  
  
"Could you just back off? I love my hair the way it is."  
  
"Yeah, it's cute, but there's too much undergrowth. At least let him lighten some of it. I promise you, you'd end up looking amazing - he is a miracle worker."  
  
"Whatever, Amy, in fact.."  
  
"Anna." A voice from behind interrupted her. Anna instantly recognized it and turned around.   
  
"Winston," she said with a forced smile.  
  
Winston and Anna had met at a New Year's eve party in 2002 and fallen instantly in love. In fact, it was the most passionate relationship she'd ever encountered. Anna had thought she'd found her soul mate and even though she moved to Newport, they'd continued their relationship - till she met Seth Cohen.  
  
The day she'd called him to break-up with him was one of the worst days of her life. She remembered it like it was yesterday;  
  
She'd called him and after making some small talk, she delved in,  
  
"Winston, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
"What, honey? Are you moving back? Please say you are - I miss you so much." Many guys wouldn't have been so honest with their feelings but Winston and Anna had been so comfortable with one another that there were not secrets or insecurities. And this made the entire ordeal harder.   
  
"No, Win, I'm not moving back."  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about? Sound's serious."  
  
Anna wasn't sure how to go about saying what she needed to, so she decided to be direct.  
  
"Win, it's about us."  
  
"O.K..?" It was obvious that he was getting a little worried.  
  
"I don't think it can work."  
  
"Why not? I know we can't see each other all the time, but remember we are already planning for me to come over in a few weeks and we talk every night, sometimes twice a day."  
  
"I know, but it just seems so difficult. Almost, like it's not worth it. I think it's just bad timing," she said, coming up with excuses.  
  
Winston was silent for a moment. "I'm not worth it?"  
  
"No, of course you're worth it, you know you are a great guy."  
  
"So, what are you saying?"  
  
"I think we need to take a break. You know, I need to get used to this California life and all that."  
  
"I see. Is there someone else?"  
  
"Of course not!" she lied. Anna couldn't bare to be honest with him about it. She knew it would only break his heart and she just couldn't do that. She still cared deeply about him.  
  
"Anna, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Win, you have to understand - this is new and loving you, knowing you are so far away, makes this really difficult. We need a break so that I can focus on adjusting to my new life."  
  
They talked a little bit more about it but Anna knew there was no way she could keep dating him -Seth was the man she wanted. After that conversation, they spoke about once a week the following month until the calls dwindled to the occasional one. Standing in front of Winston after almost a year was quite surreal.  
  
"Anna, I didn't know you were in town," Winston said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, my Mom and I moved back." They stared at one another awkwardly for a moment before Anna moved closer to hug him.   
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again," Anna said when they broke apart.  
  
"Yeah, you too," he said, before he walked away.  
  
"That was weird," Amy commented as they walked out of the mall.  
  
"You don't say," Anna replied sarcastically. 


	3. Chapter Two

I don't own the OC... I would have loved to own Seth, but I'm not quite sure after the way he treated Anna. Please read and review :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna was at home watching Radio Free Roscoe. She realized it was lame and never admitted it in public but for some reason, she enjoyed watching kiddie shows on the N like Being Eve, and 24Seven. Degrassi, she was proud to proclaim, rubbed her the wrong way. As she was watching Lily squirm as Ray was talking to another girl (ye! She was getting a taste of her own medicine) her phone rang.  
  
Anna reached for it and looked at the caller-id. It was Seth. As it rang, Anna was deliberating answering it till it stopped ringing. Anna put down her phone. The message signal went off and Anna picked up her phone to listen to the message.  
  
"Hey, Anna, it's Seth. Just calling to talk and see how you are doing. Call me back when you get this message."  
  
Anna deleted the message and went to get something to drink. Suddenly, she felt quite restless and decided to call her friend.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's going on?"  
  
"Anna, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I am bored... Seth called."  
  
Matt hesitated, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't pick it up. He left a message."  
  
"Cool. What did it say?"  
  
"He was just checking up - he wants me to call him back."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Nope. I have nothing to say to him."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thought you were over this."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"It's just that, you know, if he always loved Summer, he should never have gone out with me in the first place."  
  
Matt sighed. "I see. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you sound like you need someone to talk to."  
  
"No," Anna denied, "I am fine. I was just wondering - that's all."  
  
Matt wasn't buying it. "I'll come over," he said firmly.  
  
Anna didn't insist he didn't because she welcomed the company. "Don't you have plans with Louise?"  
  
"I am supposed to but I have been trying to get out of it. This gives me a great excuse."  
  
"What's your problem? Why have you been trying to get out of it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing special. It's just that she's having dinner with her grandparents tonight and wants me to join them."  
  
"Oh..." Anna said, understanding.  
  
"No. I have dinner with her parents all the time but her grandparents ask too many questions and I'm just not comfortable."  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
"So, this gives me a perfect excuse." he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anna asked apprehensively.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that I've been the other girl that gets blown off and I don't Louise to feel like that - even though this is a completely different situation."  
  
"Anna... just sit tight, o.k.? I'll be there soon."  
  
---  
  
Matt saw Anna standing on the driveway when he pulled in. She flagged him then slid into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"I was sick and tired of sitting in the house all alone. I want to go out."  
  
"O.K," Matt said as he drove out. "Where to?"  
  
"I don't know, anywhere," she replied dejectedly.   
  
"Alright, you'd better not complain about what I choose to do."  
  
"As far as it is not the arcade, I am fine with it." Anna said.  
  
On hearing that, Matt did a U-turn and drove in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
----  
  
Ten minutes later, Matt pulled into a parking lot. Anna, visibly amused, started laughing.   
  
"Tony's?"  
  
Matt looked at her and smiled. "Yep. For old times' sake."  
  
When they got out of the car, Anna walked over to him and pulled him into a bear hug - she was very pleased.  
  
Tony's had been their hang out spot from Junior high till she'd left. There was a restaurant in between the miniature golf course and the bowling alley. It had always been a place of great memories and hanging there with her friends always made her feel good, in fact, great, regardless of what was going on in her life.  
  
Anna crooked her arm in his. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I was thinking, 'put-put.'"  
  
Anna looked up to him, beaming, "Aww, Matt, you know me so well."  
  
"That, I do." Matt replied, looking into her eyes.  
  
As they walked in, Anna said, "Did I tell you that I saw Winston the other day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah, it was weird. I left him for Seth and Seth left me for Summer. I guess I had it coming."  
  
"I thought you broke up with him."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like I had a choice."  
  
Matt turned around to her. "Anna, this is all well and good but how about we postpone the conversations about Seth and whoever and just have a good time tonight?"  
  
Anna looked at him and understood. He could be doing so many other things right now and since he'd blown off his girlfriend to be with her, he didn't deserve to spend the rest of the evening talking about her joke of a love life.  
  
Anna put her hand in his and dragged him in. "Alright, Matt. Prepare to get your ass beat!" she challenged.  
  
Spending time with Matt was always great and this time was no different. She'd forgotten about her troubles till she got home and returned to an empty house - her Mom wasn't yet back from wherever she'd been that morning.  
  
She'd forgotten her phone and when she picked it up, saw the light blinking. She listened to her messages - a friend Catherine had called about hanging out sometime and Seth had left another message. She decided to bite the bullet and call him back.  
  
After three rings, he answered.  
  
"Hey, Seth, how's it going?"  
  
"Anna! I'm fine. And you? Settling in o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great. You called?"  
  
"Yes I did. I wanted to tell you about the first edition X-men I found today."  
  
"Really? Was it in good condition?"  
  
"It was in great condition."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Seth sounded pleased, "I thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"You know that comic book store around the corner from Luke's house?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was in it and I just started talking to some guy and he told me about it. Apparently his father is collector and since he ran off with his mistress, this guy has made it his mission to sell off all this father's stuff. I got for $10!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I got all sorts of things. I only wish his Mom would run off with the Butler so I can buy her corvette for 50 bucks," he joked.  
  
"Seth, don't be silly," she said giggling. "But really, he had some good stuff?"  
  
"Trust me, amazing stuff. When he showed me his collection, I immediately thought of you -you'd have really loved it." Anna didn't respond so he continued, " Really, you should be here, you'd the only person I know who'd appreciate such a find."  
  
Anna reluctantly responded. "I thought Summer had developed an interest in comic books."  
  
"Well...," he hesitated, "baby steps. She's still a long way away from understanding we do. Gosh, you really should be here, you'd piss in your pants if you saw all the things I got."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
About 10 minutes later, Anna hung up the phone, knowing that she couldn't deny it -she missed Seth Cohen. 


	4. Chapter Three

"So did you enjoy your game of put-put?" Louise's shrieking voice awoke Anna from her day-dream.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Did you enjoy your game of put-put?" She repeated. "Remember, you and Matt went to play put-put when he was supposed to come and have dinner at my Grandma's but he hung out with you to play put-put. So, did you enjoy put-put?" As she spoke her head bobbed up and down so hard that Anna was scared that it was going to fall off.  
  
Anna smiled at her, "yes, we did. Thanks for asking." Matt had suggested that the three of them have lunch together so that Anna and Louise could become better acquainted. From what she could tell so far, she'd normally not hang out with Louise but if this was important to Matt, she decided to make an effort. However, from the very dull conversation they'd shared for most of the afternoon, Anna was wondering if she'd made the right decision.  
  
"So, who won?" she asked, extending the topic much further than needed.  
  
"She did," Matt piped in. "But only because I let her," he said, smiling confidently.  
  
"In your dreams," Anna said, splashing some water at him.  
  
"Hey, don't do that!" he warned.  
  
"Wow," Louise said looking at Anna in awe. "How did you learn to swing like that? I cannot imagine being on the green walking for miles swinging a tiny ball around."  
  
Anna watched her in disbelief. "You do realize that this is miniature golf - we don't go on the green or anything... at least not the real one."  
  
"I know, but still, it sounds really difficult."  
  
Anna looked at her and then at Matt. Yep, she thought, Matt knows how to pick 'em. She couldn't believe that Louise made Jessica Simpson look like a Nobel Prize winner.  
  
Anna said, "Matt, why don't you take her there some time?"  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders. "You know what? I just never thought about it. Friday was the first time I'd been there since the last time we were there. Hey, Louise, if you want to go and check it out, I'll love to go with you -it's not anything exciting or anything."  
  
Anna agreed with him. "Yes, trust me, it's not special."  
  
"O.K," was all Louise said.  
  
After about a moment of silence Matt asked Anna, "What time do you have to be at Carnegie-Mellon tomorrow?"  
  
Anna groaned. "10 am," she replied.  
  
Since Anna only had one more year of high school, she'd started shopping around for colleges and Carnegie-Mellon was a prospective choice. The school scheduled events where they showed prospective students around the campus and introduced them to the different departments. Anna was visiting the school with Danielle (another friend of hers) and Amy the following day. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I can honestly say that I have no idea where this is going. If you are over 18, you can check out my original fiction at http://www.geocities.com/selfprofessedlunatic . You can also access it through my profile. If you are a little internet savvy, you can easily find the 'hidden' entries. ;)  
  
And my short stories are at http://www.writing.com/main/view_item/user_id/naijachiqa . Please I repeat, if you are under 18, please only click on the stories labeled 13 and under. Mmkay??  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, so what's your schedule like?" Danielle asked Amy and Anna. There were on their way to the University and Anna was driving.  
  
"Well, I have my architecture meeting at 10am. What about you?"  
  
Danielle groaned. "I think I have mine at the same time." She looked at the schedule, "Yep, Pre-Law, 10am and 101 ESCS building. Now, all I have to do is find out where it is."  
  
"Look at the map," Anna ordered. "If we can figure out where it's at, I can drop you off before I go to my meeting."  
  
"Yeah, that's if you find yours," Danielle replied.  
  
"What time is your meeting?" Anna asked Amy.  
  
Amy looked at her pad. "My engineering meeting is at 11am."  
  
"Are you sure it's 11am, because with the chicken scratches you call your handwriting, I doubt you'd be able to understand it," Anna teased.  
  
"Har-de-ha-ha," Amy replied sarcatically. "It's at 11am at 231 EECS building." Amy looked at her watch, "really ladies, remind me why I had to get here an hour early?"  
  
"Because you failed your driving test for the third time?" Danielle humorously pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... it's all coming back to me now," Amy grumbled.  
  
Danielle and Amy looked into each other's eyes and as if on cue, broke into song.   
  
"When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that, it's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now..." They immediately fell into a fit of giggles after singing the Celine Dion classic out of tune.  
  
Anna grimaced. "I thought you guys would have grown out of this by now. You really don't have to sing every time you hear anything that's identical to a lyric in a song you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know, but it's fun!" Danielle replied with glee. "And speaking of fun, where's your boy toy today?" she asked Amy. "Oh, I forgot, he still has a couple of years to go," she said playfully.  
  
"And, where's your boyfriend?" Amy replied, "Oh, I forgot," she said, mimicking Danielle's gesture of putting her hand on her mouth, "you don't have one."  
  
Anna laughed, "good one."  
  
"Whatever, it's by choice," Danielle confirmed.  
  
"Sure..." Amy and Anna said in unison.  
  
"Anyway, what's the plan?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that Amy can hang out with one of us for our meetings then the three of us can go to hers; have lunch at noon and go on the tour of the University afterwards. Danielle, check the schedule. I think there's one at 12:30 and another at 1:30."  
  
Danielle looked at it and confirmed it. Because Amy's classroom was much closer to Danielle's she went to the Pre-law meeting and Anna joined them later.  
  
At noon they went to the cafeteria for the complimentary lunch. It seemed like the entire high school population of Pittsburgh was there because the line was unbelievably long.  
  
"Ladies, is this worth it?" Amy asked them.  
  
"What do you suggest? I am starving," Danielle asked.  
  
"I saw a McDonald's..."  
  
"Hell no. Didn't you see that Dateline study on NBC? They found mouse droppings and everything. Can we say ewww?"  
  
Amy jumped up in glee. "Oh, my God, Danielle, you heard that didn't you? She just said 'ewww.'"  
  
"So what?" Danielle replied uninterested.  
  
It appeared Amy's bubble had been burst because she rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.  
  
Anna laughed in victory and stuck her tongue at her.  
  
"Whatever, Valley Girl," Amy countered, unimpressed.  
  
"Were you in my orientation class this morning?" A voice behind her asked. Anna turned around to see a tall, dark haired cute guy in rimless glasses smiling at her.  
  
"He's your type," Amy discreetly whispered in her ear. Anna ignored her.  
  
"Which class would that be?" Anna asked him.  
  
"Pre-med?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
He laughed, "Well, that's good, considering I was not there either."  
  
"I'm confused," Anna look at him skeptically. She was beginning to hope that he was not the prime example of boys at Carnegie-Mellon. If he was, Berkeley was beginning to look better than ever.  
  
"You look like a pre-med student so I figured that I'll try my luck."  
  
"Oh...," Anna replied flattered. "Is this how college boys pick girls up?"  
  
"I wouldn't know - unless you consider AP college, I am yet to have the experience."  
  
"Oh O.K.," Anna said before she turned back to her friends.  
  
"So, what are you here for?"  
  
Anna turned back to him. "You are awfully chatty for an almost-college boy stranger-type."  
  
"No, I am just lonely." Anna was a little taken aback and it showed on her face. "No, I came here all alone but they say college is about making friends, so I decided to make friends with the beautiful girl standing in front of me."  
  
Anna blushed. "Smooth, aren't we?"  
  
"I try."  
  
Anna was enjoying the banter so she decided to continue. "So, what are you here for?"  
  
"Graphic Design early orientation. Actually, more like the Art and Architecture orientation, but graphic design is going to be my major."  
  
"So, your summer is so terrible that you decide to take days out of it to have orientation? What about orientation when you actually get to school?"  
  
"Because, I can choose a room early, choose a roommate and besides, the late orientation is mainly for foreign students and other people that live far away."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, you're obviously not a here for orientation..."  
  
"I guess you can gather that much. Actually ..."  
  
"Anna, it's your turn," Amy interrupted to informed her.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully, picking up a tray.  
  
"So, Anna, pretty name, by the way, would it be O.K for me to join you and your friends for lunch today? Greasy pizza should not be eaten alone," he said authoritatively. Anna was intrigued by him so she asked the rest of the gang and they agreed to it. 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Please read and review.  
  
--------  
  
  
  
They got their food and found a table to sit at.   
  
"Alright, I guess I might as well introduce myself. My name is Nate," he pointed at Anna, "I know yours is Anna... " then he looked at the other girls.  
  
"This is Amy and that's Danielle," Anna said introducing them. They exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"Anna hasn't yet told me what you're doing here, but I guess you are in high school." They verified it. "Which one?"  
  
"Lakeside," Danielle replied.  
  
He nodded his head knowingly, "Oh, rich kids?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Anna challenged.  
  
"Not at all, I attended Mayfield up through 10th grade."  
  
"Really? That's cool. We probably saw you at a social or something, many years ago."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't forget such pretty faces."  
  
Amy looked at Anna in horror. "Alright, Nate, I can understand the sentiment, but trust me, cheesy compliments doesn't make us like you any more. If anything, it's the reverse."  
  
"Yeah, you might want to relax a little on that," Amy agreed.  
  
"Alright, I was just being honest. Anyway, now you have to tell me why you're here." They did. "That's interesting." He looked at his watch. "I have nothing to do till about 4 pm. I can show you around."  
  
The girls silently consulted on another and agreed to it.  
  
Anna looked at her watch. "Well, it's 12:47 now, so we'll have to wait for another forty-five minutes before we can go on the official tour."  
  
"Yeah, and this might be more fun. I don't see how a tour of all the classrooms is going to help matters," Danielle contributed.  
  
"You're not like a rapist, right?" Amy asked semi-seriously.  
  
"Is there anyone that would answer 'yes' to this? Even a true rapist?"  
  
Anna patted his arm. "Dude, this is not the time to be a smart-ass. Just say 'no' so that we can leave already."  
  
  
  
------------  
  
After the tour, they went for ice cream before Nate left for his 4pm appointment.  
  
"Talk about having all the luck," Danielle said as they watched him leave.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, that cute guys like that don't come up to me and start flirting shamelessly."  
  
"I thought you said it was by choice," Amy reminded her.  
  
"Shut up," she said through her laughter. "It is by choice that I do not date the ugly guys like Troy Harmon that ask me out."  
  
Anna burst out laughing. "Troy Harmon asked you out?"  
  
"Can you imagine? Do I seem that desperate?"  
  
"Apparently so," Amy declared.  
  
"Oh, statutory rapist, shut up!"  
  
" Ladies, can we talk about more important stuff?" Anna interjected.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like do you really think he's cute?" Anna asked them.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"For real Amy, if she can't tell that he's cute, she should get some contacts," Danielle stated. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"  
  
"I heard and I know he's cute. But I just wanted to hear what you thought."  
  
"Well, I think he's cute and he's so totally into you," Amy said gleefully.  
  
"For real. Did you see the way he was looking at her? He didn't give us a tour. He gave Anna the tour while we followed them around like zombie puppies. I can bet you my last dollar that he was hoping we'd just evaporate and disappear."  
  
"You think so?" Anna asked insecurely.  
  
Danielle and Amy rolled their eyes.  
  
"So, what's the plan again?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, we have one speech we have to attend - a thank you/wrap up speech in about twenty-five minutes and ordinarily, I would have said we should ditch, but since we are waiting for Nate..."  
  
"We are waiting for Nate?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Yes. Didn't you hear him? He said that he'd like to hook up when we're done."  
  
"Oh, you forget that he was only talking to you. Amy and I, barely heard anything he said. We should have gone with the scheduled group 'cos frankly speaking, I do not see how this has helped me with my choice of college."  
  
"Stop whining. You didn't complain when he paid for your ice cream."  
  
"Oh, Anna, you are right. He spent $2.45 on me, I shall love him forever," she mocked.  
  
"I agree. I do not see why we should be here, he clearly only wants to see Anna."  
  
"Since I am your ride, you might want to sit your butts down and stop bitching," Anna said mock-sternly.   
  
"Whatever, let's just find the hall for our meeting. Since your boyfriend's tour didn't help us one bit, I am sure it's going to take us about twenty minutes to find it," Amy concluded.  
  
------  
  
They spent the rest of the evening with Nate. He told them about a campus party that was going on that night and asked them to join him.  
  
"Don't you have any friends?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am sick of being in your harem. We need more guys."  
  
"Well, there'll be guys at the party."  
  
"I don't think I am up for it." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Anna joined.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we've been up since 7:30am and I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Well, college is partly about blowing off sleep to party," Nate said, trying to convince them.  
  
"Which is one reason I am glad to have another year of high school," Anna replied. "It was nice meeting you," Anna said, stretching out her hand.  
  
"Anna, I can't even get a hug? We spent the whole day together," he said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Not that I asked you to, but o.k.," she said, then hugged him. The other girls followed suit.  
  
"You are going to have to give me your number," he said to Anna.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, that I can call you."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Anna, come on, we had a good time together. We have to do this another time."  
  
"You want to hang out with the three of us at another time?"  
  
Nate laughed, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Yeah right," Danielle said, under her breath.   
  
"Besides," Nate continued, "that's what we'll figure out when I call you."  
  
Anna matched his smile. "Alright, just give me your number- I'll call you."  
  
"No... I know how girls can be. If I give you my number, I'll never hear from you...  
  
"Enough!" Amy screamed. "There you go," she said putting a piece of paper in his hand. Nate looked at it and saw it had two numbers on it. "That's her cell phone and home phone numbers there, make sure you use them," she finished, looking satisfied.  
  
"Amy!" Anna said accusingly.  
  
"Oh, shut it," Danielle said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just leave, o.k?" 


	7. Chapter Six

No new developments, so I still don't own The OC.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hand over ten dollars," Amy said as she opened her car door.  
  
Sitting in the passenger seat, Anna looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because my freaking car doesn't run on air and gas doesn't pay for itself. So come on, fork it over," she said with her hand out-stretched.  
  
"Hmm... o.k.? How come you never think of this when I'm driving?"  
  
"Hey, maybe it's not important to you, but come on, Anna, I'm broke -hand it over," she demanded.  
  
Anna reached into her purse and got the money. "You didn't seem so broke yesterday, buying two Kate Spade bags," she said, slapping the money into her palm.  
  
Amy smiled and got out of the car. She shut the door and looked in, "Anna, those were necessities - get your priorities straight."  
  
Summer in Pittsburgh could be pretty boring so to fill up their day, Anna and Amy were going to an art fair about thirty minutes away. Amy, being the very responsible person she was, was flirting with an empty gas tank, so they'd pulled into the station to get some gas.  
  
As Anna was waiting for Amy to fill her tank, she spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Charlie," she called out.  
  
A girl looked at her and waved. Anna got out of her car and approached her.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, what's going on?"  
  
"Hi, Anna, it's nice to see you. It's been a while," she said, still pumping gas into her car.   
  
"So, what's new? I'm back for good," Anna informed her.  
  
"Yes, I heard." For some inexplicable reason, there was something strained in the conversation and Anna couldn't understand why there was. Charlie had been a school mate and even though they weren't great friends, they'd always been friendly and caught up with one another whenever they had the chance, so Anna found the tension a little odd.  
  
"So, what else is new?" Anna repeated.  
  
"Oh, this and that," she said vaguely.  
  
"Hmm... o.k. That's Amy of there," Anna pointed out.  
  
They waved at one another. They said their good-byes and Anna got back into the car.  
  
"That was odd," Anna said once she got back to the car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Charlie. We'd always been cool, but suddenly she was acting like she didn't want to talk to me. Maybe it's because we haven't seen each other for a while," she said, trying to come up with excuses to make sense of the situation.  
  
"No, that's not it," Amy said confidently.  
  
"Then, what?"  
  
"It's her new boyfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, Winston."  
  
Anna was in shock, "Winston and Charlie? You're kidding me."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"How could that have happened? As far as I knew, other than seeing her at some parties he went to with me, they wouldn't have had any interaction."  
  
"Well, I don't know the story, but they're together now."  
  
"Wow," Anna said, then fell silent.  
  
Amy studied her, "you're o.k. with it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Anna said a little too quickly. "I just would never have predicted that. Charlie and Winton."  
  
"Well, I for one, am glad."  
  
"Why?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"Because, " Amy started, keeping her eyes on the road, "Winston was in a really bad shape when you broke up with him and she helped him move on."  
  
Anna thought about it for a moment. "Interesting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
--------  
  
"Anna, get in here!" Her mother shouted the minute she got back home.  
  
"Mom, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the laundry room."  
  
Anna went there and saw her mother holding up her dirty laundry.  
  
"What's this Anna?" she scolded.  
  
"The cleaning lady is supposed to take care of them. She said she'll do them the next time she comes over."  
  
Her mother frowned at her, "is this how lazy you've become Anna?"  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Is it a huge deal to just put your clothes in the washer and pour detergent? Does that take so much time out of your day? Does it? Does it? Tell me Anna, does it?"  
  
Anna didn't say anything. She knew that when her mother got like this, something else was bothering her.  
  
"Look," her mother demonstrated, "all you have to do is...take the clothes," she grabbed some clothes from the basket, "stuff them in the machines, add some detergent and Voila!" Anna ran to her and stopped her just before she pressed the 'start' button. In her anger, her mother hadn't separated the clothes and Anna didn't want to turn her white shirts grey.  
  
"Leave it to me, Mom. I'll take care of it right now."  
  
Her mom left and Anna did her laundry.  
  
When the clothes were in the wash, Anna knocked at her mother's door.  
  
"Come in." Her mother was sorting out some documents on her bed.  
  
"Mom, is everything o.k.?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sat on the bed.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
Her mom looked at her kindly. "Don't worry, it's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Mom, remember, it's you and me together in this world, if it's about me, I need to know about it. If it's about you, I still need to know."  
  
Her mother, smiled. "Whose the parent here?" Anna smiled back. "Anna, seriously, don't worry, o.k.? Mom's got everything under control."  
  
Anna wasn't giving up so easily. "Is it Dad?"  
  
Her mother's eyes turned cold. "Anna..."  
  
"No, Mom, if Dad is being difficult, tell me, let me talk to him."  
  
Her mother sat next to her. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"What is it? Is it money? We can manage mom."  
  
"You are not going to 'manage.' Your father is going to support you. There's nothing to worry about there."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"It's the house."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Your father wants to sell it."  
  
Anna jumped off the bed. "He can't sell it! Where would we live?"  
  
"We could move into a smaller house... it IS a little big for just two of us."  
  
"No, Mom. I am going to be leaving for college soon, what's the point in moving now?"  
  
"Well, that's what I told your father."  
  
"And what did he say to that?"  
  
"He says that if I don't sell it, I am going to have to buy it from him."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Her mother frowned at her, "Anna, watch your language!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. But he wants you to buy the house? Can he do that?"  
  
"I don't think so. I went to see a lawyer today - I can't go to Mr. DeWitt anymore, because he's your father's lawyer. Anyway, it's being looked into. At times like this, I wish we lived in California because it would be considered community property. But because it's in your father's name and was bought before we got married, there are some issues."  
  
Anna laid down on the bed. She'd thought that leaving California would make her life easier and now she was no longer so sure. 


	8. Chapter Seven

I don't own the O.C.  
  
A/N: I all but abandoned this to the point I lost my notes, but, here's a new chapter. Anyway, I decide to throw in a little bit of what had been happening on the show.  
  
-----  
  
Dating Nate was quite refreshing. He didn't own a boat or any other mode of transportation that he'd named after a girl he'd pined for all his life, his mind didn't travel whenever a certain season was mentioned and most of all, he gave her his undivided attention. So, Anna didn't quite understand why she hung up on him the minute that 949 number showed up on her caller-id.  
  
"What's up?" she shouted into the receiver.  
  
"I'm alright. What about you?"  
  
Anna groaned. Seth always wore his emotions on his sleeve so she didn't even have to analyze his speech to realize that something was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine, but what's going on with you?"  
  
"I'm... o.k..."  
  
"Listen, Seth. I am not going to spend the better part of a Sunday evening trying to figure out what's gotten you all sad. The fact you called tells me you want to talk, so just talk."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later," he said reluctantly.  
  
It appeared to be worse than she'd thought. Seth was always up for a little argumentative banter so his willingness to give up so easily worried her.  
  
"Seth, it's not something with your parents, is it?"  
  
"Hmm... no"  
  
"Oh, it's Summer, is it?" Anna was glad she was thousands of miles away from him because she could roll her eyes without having him to see it. "What happened?"   
  
"I think it's over," he said plainly.   
  
"Why?" She decided she wants her popularity back, she almost added but bit back the words. Her friend needed her and she'd just have to save it for another day.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Seth, don't give me that. You can't just think that she wants to dump you for no reason. Hell, when I dumped you, you didn't even see it coming."  
  
"It was different..."  
  
She didn't even have to ask him what he meant by that because she already knew - he couldn't have cared less because he never really loved her. The feelings of resentment were fighting to come through but Anna just wouldn't let them. Right then, Seth needed his nice friend and not his bitter ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Go on... what happened."  
  
"Well, I got to meet her father."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Well, not so great. Turns out that he's her best friend."  
  
Anna wasn't surprised -he was a plastic surgeon after all. "Continue," she urged.  
  
"Well, we went out to lunch and it didn't turn out well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Summer told me at Julie's shower that her father doesn't like me."  
  
"Wait.. wait a minute. Julie's shower? Is she pregnant?"  
  
"No.. not a baby shower, she's getting married."  
  
"To?"  
  
"To Caleb. But that's besides the point. What am I going to do?"  
  
Anna would have been a little angry if she didn't know Seth so well. So much had happened in Newport and she was completely clueless. She tucked all her questions away for a different day and decided to tackle Seth's problem head on.   
  
"Alright, what happened at the dinner."  
  
"Nothing. I thought it went well."  
  
"I see. What did you talk about?"  
  
"Comics, sailing, Summer... you know, the usual things."  
  
"And who talked?"  
  
"What do you mean 'who talked?' We both talked."  
  
"Summer's chin-implanting father talked to you about sailing and comics?"  
  
Seth paused. "Well...no."  
  
"So what did he talk about?"  
  
There was another pause. "Well..."  
  
"Okay, here's another question. How much did you talk and how much did he talk? And for that matter, how much did Summer talk?"  
  
"Ehm...."  
  
"Let me guess. You did all the talking and they just watched you crash and burn."  
  
Another pause. "Damn!" he exclaimed. Finally, they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Seth, think about it. You and I are friends, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"When was the last time you called me? All these things happen in Newport and you don't tell me about them, but the minute you have a problem, you call me up, right?"  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"No, let me finish. You are meeting Summer's father for the first time. Instead of letting him lead the conversation, you go on and on talking about your hobbies. What kind of first impression is that supposed to make?"  
  
"I was nervous!" he argued.  
  
"That's hardly an excuse, Seth. I know you don't want me to go into a lecture about confidence... but Summer inviting you to lunch with her father wasn't about you. It was about Summer getting approval from her father -and you blew it!"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"I can, but I won't," from what she could see, he'd suffered enough for one week. Sometimes dealing with Seth Cohen was like dealing with a child. He tried to act nonchalant but he really took some things to heart.  
  
"So what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"You love her, right?"  
  
"Right." Hearing that didn't hurt as much as she'd expected. Anna realized that she'd truly moved on.  
  
"So find a way of making it up to her. Find a way of letting her father see the sweet side that I see. The side Summer sees. You don't seem to be afraid of making a fool of yourself," she said, referring to his public declaration of love in front of their entire high school. "It doesn't have to be big, just do something to let him see the lovable side of you. O.K?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks Anna, you're the best," he said right before he hung up.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered why she was involved in such a one-sided relationship with him. It would have been nice to have a friend that called even when it wasn't all about him.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey," Anna said walking to Winston and Charlie. They made a nice looking couple and recognizing that made her feel quite good for she no longer needed to feel guilty about dumping him the way she had - he was obviously made for another.  
  
Winston looked behind her. "You're not here alone, are you?"  
  
She laughed. "No. My date's in the restroom. What did you guys see?"  
  
Charlie rolled her eyes. "The Whole Ten Yards - as if Nine Yards weren't bad enough."  
  
Winston laughed. "You're talking to the wrong person, " he said to his girlfriend. "She actually liked that movie."  
  
"Guilty. We saw 'Laws of Attraction,'"  
  
"How was it?" she asked.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Yeah, Pierce is quite hot."  
  
"If only I was 20 years older..."   
  
"Forget 20 years, he looks good to me now..."  
  
Winston coughed playfully to get their attention.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Anna joked.  
  
They were all laughing and enjoying a tension-free time together when Winston's body language suddenly changed. Anna turned around to follow his gaze and saw Nate approaching them.   
  
"Oh, hey guys, this is Nate," she said, introducing them.  
  
"Yeah, I know who he is," Winston replied, not bothering to mask his frown. "Charlie, let's go. Anna, I'll see you around," he concluded, rushing off.  
  
Nate was probably one hell of a poker player because his face remained expressionless.  
  
Anna looked curiously at him. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Who knows?" he said dismissively. "Just forget about it." He kissed her quickly on the lips. He bent his hand to look at his watch. "So it's 10:13 on a Friday night.... what do you want to do?"  
  
Winston wasn't the type to overreact so she knew that something was definitely up. She decided against probing Nate any further because it was obvious he didn't want to discuss it and she didn't want to ruin their evening. They'd only started dating and Anna wasn't ready for a blow out argument. She let it go knowing that sooner or later, she'd get to the bottom of it. 


End file.
